


[Podfic of] Cut / written by beckyh2112

by EosRose



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podrabble, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://beckyh2112.livejournal.com/440559.html">Cut</a> by beckyh2112<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:59</p><p>Stormwings are infuriating, Daine is exhausted, and holding back takes too much effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cut / written by beckyh2112

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3895) by beckyh2112. 
  * Inspired by [Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270876) by [Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yh7573by0muf4pc48yt2sm5sfpce0tvy.mp3) | 8.6 MB | 00:08:59  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jh4511y8vzzn5pk0eifhj92xkr4yt9g8.m4b) | 5.4 MB | 00:08:59  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cut).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in cover design:**  
>  » The photo base was provided by [Ant Smith](http://www.flickr.com/photos/antsmith/4386227480/).  
> » The textures were provided by [Aethereality](http://aethereality.net/).


End file.
